Eric und Nell: 50 Dinge
by Lischen
Summary: 50 Einblicke in das Alltagsleben von Eric und Nell. Geschichte von DemonClowSorceress
1. Chapter 1

#1 - Tastatur

Es war großartig den Beiden Technikern beim Tippen zuzuhören, dachte das Team. Wie die Computer Version eines Klavier Konzertes.

#2 - Glitzern

Da war ein Glänzen in ihren Augen, jedes Mal wenn ihr eine Herausforderung präsentiert wurde, und er war froh, wenn er derjenige war, der es dort hinsetzte.

#3 - Pfiff

Manchmal, wenn er zu beschäftigt oder in Gönnerlaune war, überließ er es ihr das Team rufen.

#4 - Verbindung

Sie hatten etwas, dass den meisten alt eingesessenen Beziehungen fehlte – gute Kommunikation.

#5 - Hinweise

Callen und Sam sahen sie vor Kensi und Deeks, doch Hetty konnte die verräterischen kleinen Zeichen der Anziehung vor allen anderen sehen.

#6 - Hacken

Ihre Theorien mögen zwar verschieden sein, doch die Resultate sind immer dieselben – der Job wird erledigt. Schließlich sind sie Beide hoch begabt.

#7 - Winzig

Sie ist klein, doch Eric weiß, dass mehr an seiner Partnerin dran ist, als man mit dem bloßen Auge sehen kann, sonst hätte Hetty sie niemals in ihre Einheit geholt.

#8 - Flip-Flops

„Die sind der Grund, dass du dich nie an mich anschleichen kannst.", sagte sie und deutete mit einem Lächeln auf sein Schuhwerk.

#9 - Eifersucht

Sie versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, wenn er so begeistert von Abby Scuito erzählte, doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht mit der Forensischen Spezialistin mithalten konnte.

#10 - Konflikt

Einerseits wollte er sie wirklich vor ihrem neuen Freund warnen. Andererseits wollte er nicht ihre Freundschaft ruinieren, indem er zugab, dass er einen Background Check über eben genannten Freund hatte laufen lassen.

#11 - Kinder

Hetty fühlt sich jedes Mal, als wäre sie für zankende Kinder verantwortlich, wenn die OSP Zentrale zu einem verbalen Kriegsgebiet wird. Überraschenderweise funktionierte es immer noch ihnen Spielverbot zu geben.

#12 - Spaß

Es war den langen, heißen und verschwitzten Nachmittag definitiv wert, Sams Gesicht über die Überwachungskamera der Tiefgarage zu sehen, als der Charger sich selbst startete.

#13 - Date

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass es schon ein Jahr her ist, das ich angefangen habe hier zu arbeiten.", sagte sie und berührte die Rose vorsichtig. „Und ich kann nicht glauben dass du daran gedacht hast."

#14 - Geheimnis

Er ist immer neugierig, wenn Hetty sie für eine „Geheime Mission" zu sich ruft, doch er fragt nie. Wenn sie Hilfe braucht, wird er ihr gerne zur Seite stehen.

#15 - Glücksspiel

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, sie würden die letzte Reserve benutzen.", lachte er leise und streckte seine Hand für das Geld aus. Sie deutete nur auf den Bildschirm als sich der Trick schnell zum reichen LA Pärchen veränderte, dann streckte sie die Hand aus.

#16 - Gegenteile

Sie nannte sich selbst „Typ A an der Grenze zum ADD" und er ist sehr wahrscheinlich eine „Typ B" Persönlichkeit. Doch sie schaffen es trotzdem in perfekter Harmonie zusammen zu arbeiten.

#17 - Umarmung

Die gewalttätigen Bilder überwältigten sie und sie drehte den Kopf um ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter zu verbergen, während seine Arme sie näher zu sich zogen.

#18 - Rot

Er verließ sich inzwischen auf die Intelligenz und den Witz, die unter dem Pixie-Haarschnitt verborgen waren.

#19 - Schlaf

Manchmal, nach einer durchgearbeiteten Nacht, wachte Eric am Morgen mit einer Decke über sich ausgebreitet und einer Tasse Kaffee neben der Tastatur auf.

#20 - Code

Wenn Zeilen aus Briefen und Zahlen über seinen Bildschirm liefen wusste er, dass sie ihm etwas sagen wollte.

#21 - Freunde

Es dauerte eine Weile und war nicht einfach, aber der Tag kam, an dem Eric seine Partnerin wirklich eine Freundin nennen konnte.

#22 - Überraschung

Sein bester Freund grinste, während er mit den Händen _Du stehst auf sie in _die Luft schrieb. Eric hatte ihm gerade beschrieben, das er sie nicht mehr wie früher ansehen konnte, nachdem er sie in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte.

#23 - Wörter

Sie runzelte die Stirn während sie fragte ob 4-5683-968-65 ein Code war, den sie knacken sollte. Er grinste und sagte ja, sie müsse nur die geheime Nachricht entschlüsseln.

#24 - Brille

Neugierig probierte Nell seine Brille auf und musste von der Stärke der Linsen fast schielen.

#25 - Faust

„Ich… bin die Treppe runtergefallen?", wich sie mit verlegenem Grinsen aus, während sich sein normalerweise fröhliches Gesicht verdunkelte und seine Hand vorsichtig ihre Wange berührte, knapp unter ihrem geschwollenem und bläulich verfärbtem Auge. Hinter ihnen zuckten Callen und Sam zusammen, als sie sich vorstellten, was ihr Partner mit ihrem Freund machen würde (nicht das das Team ihm nicht Hilfe dabei anbieten würde).

#26 - Angewohnheiten

Sie beendet immer noch seine Sätze, doch er lässt sie. Manchmal macht das was sie sagt mehr Sinn als das was er sagen wollte.

#27 - Krankenhaus

Es war nicht gerade sanft gewesen; mehrere Prellungen, ein gebrochener Arm und eine Gehirnerschütterung bedeuteten, dass Eric für ein paar Tage bleiben müsste. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt; dieser Bastard hatte sich aus der Stadt verzogen und würde sie nie wieder anrühren.

#28 - Stolz

Er hatte über die Bootshaus Kameras zugesehen als Nell begann verbal die Klingen mit Chambers Chef zu kreuzen und musste Grinsen, als sie erklärte, was für Probleme sie damit hatten, dass der Captain Medina's Daten überwachte.

#29 - Lächeln

Sie hat ein verschiedenes Lächeln für jede Gelegenheit, doch das das sie am seltensten zeigt, spart sie sich für ihn auf.

#30 - Rettung

Sam hatte vielleicht die Wachen entwaffnet, Callen hatte vielleicht ihre Fesseln gelöst, Deeks hatte sie vielleicht zurück gefahren, Kensi hatte ihr vielleicht die Treppe hoch geholfen – doch Erics schnelles Denken hatte sie wirklich gerettet, und sie umarmte ihn lange und fest, um ihm zu zeigen wie viel ihr das bedeutete.

#31 - Erleichterung

Sie teilten einen entsetzten Blick als die Explosion durch ihre Headsets schallte und ihre Hand suchte vor Angst nach seiner. Sie lehnten sich gegeneinander, plötzlich geschwächt, als Deeks bestätigte, dass er und Kensi in Sicherheit waren.

#32 - Badeanzug

Er fiel fast von seinem Surfboard als er seine Partnerin sah – die streberhafte, kleine, zähe Nell – in einem weißen String Bikini.

#33 - Lehrer

Sie hatte bei der Arbeit viel von ihm gelernt, doch als er ihr anbot ihr Gebärdensprache beizubringen, fühlte sie sich geehrt, dass er ihr etwas zeigen wollte, das nichts mit Computern zu tun hatte.

#34 - Geschenk

Er spürte wie seine Besorgnis verschwand, als sie mit einem Lächeln vom Inhalt des Kästchens aufblickte.

#35 - Konversation

Bevor sie zum OSP kam, hatte er nur Technik die ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Doch jetzt kann er mit jemand anderem reden als Hetty.

#36 - Dampfablassen

Manchmal, nach einem langen Tag der Verbrechens Bekämpfung, konnte man einfach am besten entspannen, wenn man den riesigen Bildschirm zweckentfremdete, die Wii anschloss und mit seinem Partner Mario Carts spielte.

#37 - Spiel

Obwohl sie in ihrer Branche keine Scheinidentitäten brauchten, spielten sie trotzdem manchmal das Lügenspiel. Meistens ging es dabei um ihre Gefühle.

#38 - Erkenntnis

Irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit hatten sie bemerkt, dass aus ihrer Freundschaft etwas mehr geworden war.

#39 - Sorge

Wenn sie seine Sätze nicht beendet, sich nicht für etwas einsetzt das ihr wichtig erscheint oder ohne Schwung in den Schritten in die Zentrale läuft, dann hat Eric das Bedürfnis seine Partnerin aufzumuntern.

#40 - Masche

Sie steht nicht darüber ihn als Abschreckung gegen flirtlustige Fremde einzusetzen, und er ist offengesagt froh, dass sie genug Geschmack hat, diese Typen abzuservieren.

#41 - Surfen

Er sieht sehr cool aus, wenn er mit seinem Surfboard auf den kristallklaren Wellen der Kalifornischen Küste reitet, dachte Nelll, während sie und Kensi Sonnenstrahlen tankten.

#42 - Gegenwart

Sie müssen nicht mal mehr aufsehen um zu wissen wer es ist – wenn der eine den Raum betritt, beginnt der andere sofort über die neusten Entwicklungen zu sprechen.

#43 - Fachjargon

Callen und Sam starrten den Hacker ausdruckslos an, Deeks und Kensi warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, doch Eric und Nell lauschten einem Meister, der sein Meisterwerk beschreibt.

#44 - Kurven

_Das ist nicht professionell, das ist nicht professionell_, schrie sein Hirn, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Hinterteil abwenden, als sie sich vorbeugte um einen Stift aufzuheben.

#45 - Ozean

Sie erkennen, auch wenn ihr Partner absolut unbedrohlich aussieht und fast immer lächelt, das es auch verborgene Abgründe in ihrer Persönlichkeit gibt.

#46 - Teilen

„Aber, aber, Kinder", stichelte Callen als er sie in einer sehr fraglichen Position bei einer völlig unschuldigen Runde „Du bekommst die Tastatur nicht" vorfand, „habt ihr nicht gelernt eure Spielsachen zu teilen?"

#47 - Augenblick

Da gibt es einen Moment, fast übersehen, wenn sie zu ihm aufsieht und er zu ihr hinab und ihre Münder nur Millimeter voneinander getrennt sind…

#48 - Skype

Während sie in New York bei einem Juristischen Fall hilft, ist sie froh, dass er immer nur einen Klick entfernt ist.

#49 - Katze

Es war nicht fair sie an Halloween in hautengen schwarzen Jeans, Shirt, Stiefeln und Katzenohren zu sehen. Das unschuldige Lächeln das sie ihm schenkte half auch nicht weiter.

#50 - Partner

Am Anfang hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte und sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihm arbeiten sollte. Jetzt können sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne den anderen zu arbeiten.


	2. 1 Tastatur

**#1-Tastatur**

**Es war großartig den Beiden Analysten beim Tippen zuzuhören, dachte das Team. Wie die Computer Version eines Klavier Konzertes.**

Das Tippen auf Tastaturen wirkt irgendwie beruhigend auf die Mitglieder des NCIS Teams.

Ja, es ist seltsam das zu sagen. Aber es ist wirklich fast unglaublich wie sehr das Geräusch sie beruhigt.

Vielleicht liegt es an den Beiden Leuten die tippen.

Eric Beale, Tech Operator und Nell Jones, Daten Analystin.

Die NCIS Version des „Geek Squads".

Finger tanzen über die Tastaturen, erstellen falsche Lebensläufe, die das Team übernimmt um ihre Arbeit zu machen. Job Hintergründe, Einkommensbescheinigungen, Führerscheine, Sozialversicherungsnummern, Vorstrafen, sogar Parkscheine – alles was man braucht um eine Person zu erschaffen die nie existiert hat. Es war ein faszinierender Vorgang, wenn sich das Team die Zeit nahm darüber nach zu denken.

Wenn Scheinidentitäten Kleidungsstücke wären, wären Eric und Nell die Schneider, und ihre Taststuren ihr Maßbänder.

Und man, sie leisteten gute Arbeit.

Doch sie sind nicht nur darauf beschränkt Lebensläufe zu erstellen. Weit gefehlt. Wo ist der Spaß bei einem Zirkuspferd das nur einen Trick kann?

Es ist unglaublich wie ein paar einfache Tastenkombinationen Türen öffnen können, die von Verschlüsslungen, Firewalls und Sicherheitsprotokollen geschützt sind. Dom kannte die Grundlagen, Kensi kann so tun als könnte sie es, Deeks kann es nicht, Callen und Sam können es definitiv nicht und Hetty – ist Hetty. Wer kennt schon das gesamte Maß an ihrem Technikwissen.

Doch diese Beiden, Tech Operator und Daten Analystin, sie haben diese magische Fähigkeit im Blut. Alles das mit einem Mikrochip funktioniert ist ihr Gebiet. Haben sie einmal die unglaublich zähen Heilige-Mutter-der-Wissenschaft-wie-viele-Nummern-hat-das-Teil Codes überwunden, kann nichts mehr vor Eric und Nell verborgen werden.

Eric hat einmal das Internet zum abstürzen gebracht. Etwas Beeindruckenderes kann man nicht machen.

Wenn die beiden wirklich loslegen, entweder um eine Identität zu erstellen oder sich in irgendetwas Höchstverschlüsseltes zu hacken, gibt es nichts außer klicken und tippen und dem Geräusch von Tastaturen, gewürzt mit ein paar kurzen Kommentaren von dem einen oder dem anderen. Sie sind wie eine gut geölte Maschine, arbeiten in vollkommenem Einklang.

Wenn einer nicht weiter kommt, übernimmt der andere das ganze schnell mit ein paar Mausklicks.

Wenn einer eine Zeile eines Codes geschrieben hat, kann der andere ihn ohne Probleme weiterführen.

Es ist wie Musik. Techie Musik. Die zufälligen Klicks verschmelzen zu einer Art Melodie, gespielt von zwei Meistern der Computertastatur.

Es ist seltsam, ohne Frage.

Aber das sind Eric und Nell.

Und jeder weiß, dass sie unersetzbare Mitglieder des Teams sind.

Ohne die Beiden würde das NCIS OSP Teams schließlich nicht so gute Arbeit abliefern können, wie sie es tun.


	3. 2 Glitzern

**#2 - Glitzern**

**Da war ein Glänzen in ihren Augen, jedes Mal wenn ihr eine Herausforderung präsentiert wurde, und er war froh, wenn er derjenige war, der es dort hinsetzte.**

Eric weiß, was seine Partnerin braucht um aufgeregt zu werden.

Sie mag es, wenn sie findet wonach sie gesucht hat. Ob es die Kopfhörer für ihren iPod sind oder eine Information über den Fall an dem sie gerade arbeitete. Wenn sie es fand, war dort ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass sie aussehen ließ wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie wird sehr aufbrausend wenn sie ihre Meinung über irgendwas verteidigt. Sie ist klein, aber man sollte sich nicht davon täuschen lassen. Dieser rothaarige Wichtel wird seine Meinung trotz aller Gegenargumente verteidigen. Ein perfektes Beispiel ist es, wie sie sich mit Lieutenant Commander Chambers Vorgesetzten über das Wissen des Lieutenants gestritten hatte; sie hatte die potentiellen Gefahren geschildert, die es mit sich trüge das Ganze zu ignorieren, Bedrohungen durch nukleare Waffen und Terrorismus erwähnt und es geschafft ihn sprachlos zu machen.

Sie _liebt_ es recht zu haben. Eric vermutet, dass es etwas mit der weiblichen Psyche zu tun hatte, sich jedes Mal so darüber zu freuen, recht zu haben, egal um was es geht. Nach besagter Unterhaltung mit dem Captain glühte sie fast und lächelte leicht, als Callen ihr riet „Sich jemanden in ihrer Größe zu suchen".

Wenn sie mal ins Feld darf - dann ist sie auf Wolke sieben. Es passiert nur selten, doch wenn es passiert, ist sie immer bereit mit einem Lächeln loszuziehen. Als sie während dem Tracy Keller Zwischenfall den Strom für die Nachrichten-Vans abschaltete, war das für die ein krönendes Ereignis.

Doch der absolut beste Weg Nell Jones zu begeistern ist es, ihr eine Herausforderung zu geben.

_Dann_ leuchteten ihre Augen auf wie die eines Kindes am Weihnachtsmorgen. _Dann_ hatte sie diesen süßen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. _Dann_ blendet sie alles andere aus, bis sie die Herausforderung gemeistert hat.

Eric mag es, sie so zu sehen. Es lässt sie cool aussehen, wenn ihre Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet sind, während sie Passwörter und Suchbegriffe eintippt und sich auf die Zeilen voller Codes konzentriert. Manchmal, wenn sie auf ein Hindernis stößt bekommt sie einen kleinen Schmollmund und kneift die Augen zusammen, als würde das Internet ihr Absichtlich ein Bein stellen.

Und wenn sie wirklich sehr genervt ist, beginnt sie leise vor sich hinzu murmeln.

„Verdammte Mutter der verdammten Verschlüsslungen mit verdammten Viren und verdammten Passwörtern…"

Eric grinste leicht, als seine Partnerin anfing zu murmeln. „Brauchst du Hilfe, Nell?", fragte er sie.

„Nein.", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Ihre Augen verließen den Bildschirm nicht und tippte aufgebracht weiter. „Ich schaff das."

Das Grinsen auf Erics Gesicht wurde breiter, als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu wandte. Sie saß schon seit zwei Stunden an dieser Aufgabe.

Herausforderungen begeisterten Nell immer.

Herausforderungen von ihm waren normalerweise die, die diesen bestimmten Glanz in ihre Augen setzten.

Und Man, er liebte es, ihn dort hinzusetzten.


	4. 3 Pfiff

**#3 - Pfiff**

**Manchmal, wenn er zu beschäftigt oder in Gönnerlaune war, überließ er es ihr das Team rufen.**

Eric versuchte ohne viel Erfolg sein Multitasking zu benutzen. Ein Hochrangier Spezialist aus dem Navy Nachrichtendienst war unter verdächtigen Umständen tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden worden und die Telefonleitungen schienen mit Anrufen aus dem Pentagon, vom FBI, dem CIA und Director Vance durchbrennen zu wollen, da alle der Meinung waren, sie müssten als erste informiert werden. Erics Finger tippten alle Daten die er auf den Hauptbildschirm quetschen konnte in seine Tastatur, während er versuchte Sekretär Schrägstrich Rezeptionist für fünf verschiedene Leute zu spielen.

Und er machte das schon, seit die Leiche vor drei Stunden entdeckt worden war.

Seine Partnerin betrat den Raum, warf einen Blick auf seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und begann ihm zu helfen. Nell nahm ihm die Tastatur ab und fing an seine Einträge in präsentable Kategorien zu ordnen. Das gab Eric genug Freiraum mit Vance und den anderen Agencies zu reden und ihnen zu erklären was das NCIS OSP zu tun gedenke. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte den Blutdruck aller herunter zu bringen und sie alle aufgelegt hatten riss er sich das Headset von Ohr und sank mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in den nächsten Stuhl.

„Du siehst ein bisschen gestresst aus.", merkte Nell an, immer noch tippend. „Ist der hier anstrengend?"

Er konnte gerade so die Energie aufbringen den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Sein Blick war müde und ohne jede Energie. „DOD Spezialist ermordet, sieht nach Gift aus, gefesselt in seinem Haus gefunden. Was glaubst du?"

„Wahrscheinlich gefoltert, ergo: Gefahr für die Nationale Sicherheit." Nell nickte. „Das wird ganz schön anstrengend." Sie beendete das Vorbereiten der Präsentation und ging zu ihrem Partner hinüber. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Frag mich nach einem Nickerchen.", grummelte er schon halb schlafend. „Ich höre immer noch, wie Vance in mein eines Ohr jammert und der Typ vom FBI in das andere brüllt."

Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Brauchst du ein paar Minuten zum Ausruhen?"

„Wir haben keine paar Minuten.", sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Willst du das Team hoch pfeifen?"

Offenbar hatte Nell das nicht erwartet. Ihr grünen Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Eric nickte. „Gib den Schrill, sie kennen den Drill."

Noch immer ein wenig geschockt drehte Nell sich um und verließ die Ops Zentrale. Er hörte sie pfeifen und beobachtete sie, wie sie wieder herein kam. Sie hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht während sie sagte „Sie sind auf dem Weg."

„Danke.", antwortete er und atmete tief ein, um ein wenig Kraft zu sammeln, bevor das Team erschien. Manchmal war er einfach zu müde das Team zu rufen.

Also würde er Nell die Pflicht übertragen.

Er konnte teilen, manchmal.

An einem der seltenen Tage an denen es in Los Angeles regnete kam Nell tropfend wie ein begossener Pudel in das Ops Gebäude gelaufen. Ihre Haare waren an den Kopf geklebt und stachen hinter den Ohren in seltsamen Stacheln ab. Ihre Klamotten tropften. Eric lief gerade die Treppe herunter als er sie entdeckte.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er geschockt und gab ihr ein Handtuch*.

Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen. „Konnte kein Taxi finden.", sagte sie und trocknete sich die Haare.

Sein Schock verschwand langsam. „Und da bist du her gelaufen?"

Nell grinste ihn verlegen an. „Vielleicht?"

Bevor er antworten konnte tauchte Hetty aus dem Nichts auf und musterte Nell streng. „Miss Jones, sie tropfen auf meinen Boden. Suchen sie sich im Kleiderschrank etwas zum anziehen. Hängen sie die nassen Sachen zum trocknen auf. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Hetty.", antwortete Nell und nickte.

Eric wartete bis sie sich umgezogen hatte, bis er zu seiner Partnerin hinüber ging. „Hey, was ist los? Und sag nicht es wäre nichts."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Es ist nichts, wirklich."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich besorgt doch er ließ sie in Ruhe. Wie jeder im Team hatte Nell Geheimnisse die sie für sich behalten wollte. Wer war er, ihr ihre Privatsphäre zu missgönnen?

Also sagte er „Warum pfeifst du das Team nicht hoch?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten in erfreuter Überraschung auf. Ohne viel Gewese lehnte sich Nell über das Geländer und ließ einen durchdringenden Pfiff durch das Büro hallen. Als das Team aufsah, winkte Eric ihnen zu und das Team setzte sich in Bewegung.

Manchmal brauchte Nell das Gefühl wichtig zu sein.

Und dann war Eric mehr als nur bereit ihr seine normale Pflicht zu überlassen.

Er konnte schließlich mit seiner Partnerin teilen.

*Anm. der Übersetzerin:

1. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das Handtuch herkam.

2. Danke für die Reviews von x3Sariiix3 und Fogfire


	5. 4 Verbindung

**#4 - Verbindung**

**Sie hatten etwas, dass den meisten alt eingesessenen Beziehungen fehlte – gute Kommunikation.**

Gute Beziehungen können auf vielen Dingen basieren. Gegenseitige Gefühle – es müssen nicht unbedingt romantische Gefühle sein – sind ein Teil davon. Gegenseitiges Interesse kann auch eine Basis sein. Eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen ist in einer Beziehung jedenfalls immer präsent.

Doch Eric und Nell haben etwas, das alle diese Dinge übertrifft.

Sie haben gute Kommunikation.

Natürlich war das in ihrer Branche eine Voraussetzung. Wenn man nicht auf eine klare und verständliche Art und Weise mit seinem Partner kommunizieren kann, läuft man Gefahr die Ganze Op auffliegen zu lassen.

Doch auch bei den stabilsten Beziehungen hinkt die Kommunikation hinterher.

Paare vergessen manchmal sich Dinge zu erzählen. Von kleinen Dingen, wie Sachen die von der Reinigung abgeholt werden müssen zu großen, wie Eltern die zum Abendessen kommen. Das führt zu Missverständnissen, die zu einem Streit führen, der zu anderen unschönen Dingen führt.

Eric und Nell bemühen sich sehr darum dem anderen weder kleine noch große Dinge nicht zu erzählen.

Aber in ihrem Job verlässt man sich ja auch auf den funktionierenden Austausch von Informationen und dieser Austausch, die Kommunikation ist sehr wichtig.

Sie haben es etwas leichter als zum Beispiel Kensi und Deeks, einfach nur weil sie nicht so viel vor dem anderen verbergen. Sie reden eigentlich über alles und manchmal erfahren sie an einem Tag drei neue Dinge von dem anderen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen aus dem Team, nicht so viele Lügen in ihrem Leben brauchen.

Das macht sie zu sehr ehrlichen Menschen.

Natürlich streiten sie sich auch manchmal, doch sie wissen auch, dass es manchmal ihre eigene Schuld ist. Der stress ihres Jobs kann Nerven blank liegen lassen. Doch nach einem Streit reden sie immer miteinander darüber.

Wenn man sich mit seinem Partner streitet muss man ziemlich schnell darüber hinwegkommen. Es ist nicht sehr schön bei der Arbeit, wenn dein Partner sauer auf dich ist. Sie haben das auf dem harten Weg gelernt.

Paare können die Dinge verlieren die sie verbinden. Sie können sich entlieben, sich nicht mehr für den anderen interessieren oder einfach die Verbindung für einander verlieren.

Sie sind zwar kein echtes Paar, doch sie stehen sich näher als viele der Paare die sie kennen.

Einfach nur, weil sie mit einander reden.


End file.
